The Valentine’s Gift
by SorceressMidori
Summary: A valentines gift for sakura from syaoran! angst! tissue alert! plz. r&r!


Author's notes: Well this fic is manly angst (you have been warned: tissue alert) and S+S! Please don't flame me! The idea of this story was from a story in our school newsletter. I hope the story would touch your hearts as it touched mine! ENJOY READING!! ^_^

The Valentine's Gift

By SorceressMidori

            "_Ding-dong," the doorbell rang. A visit like this from Naoko, the flower shop owner, during Valentines is very usual in the Li household. Ever since Syaoran married Sakura, he always gives her something for Valentines, but since he has a lot of work, he lets Naoko deliver them instead with a custom made card for his beloved Ying-fa. _

            "Konichiwa (hello), Sakura!" Naoko greeted with a smile.

            "Konichiwa, Naoko-chan!" Sakura greeted back with a gentle smile.

            "It's Valentines again so here is Li-kun's annual gift for you," Naoko said as she handed the big bouquet of roses to Sakura.

            Sakura accepted the gift while blushing furiously, "Arigatou (thanks), Naoko-chan."

            "You're very lucky to have a husband like Li-kun, Sakura-chan," Naoko said as she watched Sakura blush a deep shape of red and nodded as a sign of thanks for her compliment. "Well, I guess I'll see you sometime, ne! I still have a lot of flowers to deliver," Naoko said as she prepared to leave.

            "Hai," Sakura said, "thanks again."

            As Sakura entered her room with the bouquet and the card, she gingerly got the small parchment and read its contents.

            _To my beloved Ying-fa,_

_                        I hope you like the flowers I sent for you. Remember that I love you, always._

_                        Happy Valentines, My love!_

_                                                                                    From the one that loves you most,_

_                                                                                                Xiaolang_

            Sakura held the card close to heart as if it was her beloved 'Little wolf'; she only hoped that he truly could be with her at that moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A year after, a few days before Valentines Syaoran was on a business trip in England. He was to return exactly three days before Valentines to be with his beloved…but unfortunately…he met an accident…

            The plane he was onboard crashed due to an unexpected storm in the Atlantic Ocean.

            When the news reached Sakura, she can't believe it. She just can't accept that her beloved was swallowed by the sea, never to return to her again. So she just locked herself in their room and wept…_she was now lonely._

            Valentines came and all Sakura thought of was her dead husband, Syaoran. All of a sudden there was someone outside. It was Naoko. She couldn't bear to see one of her friends so miserable that when she was sure Sakura was coming out she left, leaving her package by the doorstep. When Sakura opened the door all she saw was a stuffed bear holding a single-stemmed rose and a card. It reminded her so much of what Syaoran used to do. Tears start to stream down her face again… "How could Naoko do such thing as to make me remember Syaoran, specially on this very day?" Sakura asked herself. 

            Sakura didn't know what to do so she went to Naoko's flower shop to ask why did she do that or maybe why did she have to give her something like that.

            "Welcome to the," Naoko was shocked to see who just entered her shop, "Sa-Sakura! Wh-what a pleasant surprise!" Naoko said as she saw Sakura in her shop with the rose and the bear she has just delivered.

            "I came to return these," Sakura said, indicating the Valentines gift she just received.

            "Wait, Sakura-chan," Naoko said trying to explain, "please listen. These gifts are from Li-kun. I have to explain."

            "Naoko-chan, please stop," Sakura said obviously hurt as tears began to flow from her beautiful jade eyes, "my husband is already dead. How else could he send me this? Don't make it difficult for me…please…" Sakura sobbed.

            "I'm sorry, but it was really Li-kun," Naoko explained, "you see long before after you married, your husband, Li-kun paid me a handsome amount for these gifts. He said that whatever happens to him there would always be a Valentines gift for you. Have you not read the card?"

            After hearing this Sakura was shocked. She didn't know that Syaoran would think that advance for her…then she remembered the card. She opened it to find it personally handwritten by her beloved. 

            _Dearest Sakura,_

_                        Happy Valentines Love! By the time you're reading this I know I'm no longer around. I'm sorry if we didn't have enough time with each other but most of all I'm very sorry for leaving you._

_                        So from now on, I'll always be by your side. These flowers and gifts would always come every Valentines to remind you of my love…it would even be there until we would be united…    _

_                                                                                    From your loving husband,_

_                                                                                                Li Xiaolang_

            By now more tears were flooding Sakura's eyes, as she understood the meaning of the letter. Sakura turned to Naoko and smiled, there was something in her eyes that made Naoko afraid of what may happen next. Sakura than left the shop and went to a place very special to her… a place that reminds her most f her _itooshi (beloved)._

Another year passed and now Naoko was standing in front of a mausoleum carrying a bouquet of red roses and a card. After a silent prayer she left the flowers and the card, with tears in her eyes she left the graves of her friends, Li Syaoran & Li Sakura.

On the card was written:

_Together, we live in all eternity…_

_                        Sakura, the beloved of Li Xiaolang…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* _Fin __* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. Even the idea, but the storyline and flow of the story does!

Author's note: Yeah, I know it's lame but what the heck?! Please r&r! thanks! ^_^


End file.
